gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by Judy Garland is featured in Glee, Actually, the tenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Kurt, Puck and the New Directions. Blaine, Brittany, Jake, Kurt, Marley (episode version), Puck, and Sam have solos. When Sue's "Secret Santa" is Millie Rose, Sue has trouble finding her the perfect gift. When she overhears her talking to her daughter Marley in the cafeteria about how she can't afford a Christmas tree this year, Sue breaks into Marley and Millie's home and places a Christmas tree inside. As well as the Christmas tree, decorated with ornaments, she gives them 800 dollars and an expensive sweater. Millie doesn't believe she should accept the money, and offers it back to Sue, but Sue insists that she keep it and use it wisely. To thank her for her gifts, she leads Sue into the auditorium, which is decorated immaculately with Christmas trees, and the New Directions perform this song. During the song, fake snow falls, whilst Marley sings lead. At Breadstix, Jake and Puck sing the song, joyous that both their mothers are finally getting along and becoming close brothers. Sam and Brittany also sing some parts at Breadstix. Meanwhile, in New York, Kurt and Blaine sing whilst at the dinner table, eating Christmas dinner with Burt. Lyrics Brittany (Marley in the episode version) with New Directions harmonizing: Have yourself a merry little Christmas Let your heart be light From now all our troubles will be Out of sight Puck: Have yourself a merry little Christmas Make the yule-tide gay Jake: From now on our Troubles will be miles away Jake and Puck: Here we are as in olden days Happy golden days of yore Sam and Brittany: Faithful friends who are dear to us Gather near to us Jake: Once more Brittany: Once more Sam: Once more Blaine: Through the years we all will be together If the Fates allow Kurt and Blaine: Hang a shining star upon the highest bough And have yourself a merry little Christmas now Puck with New Directions harmonizing: Faithful friends who are dear to us Gather near to us once more Blaine with New Directions: Through the years we all will be together If the fates allow Hang a shining star upon the highest bough Brittany (Marley in the episode version) and Blaine with New Directions: And have yourself a merry little Christmas now Trivia *This is one of the songs where someones part(s) in the studio version was sung by someone else in the show similar to: Imagine, One, Time Warp, The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, Landslide, You're The Top,You Get What You Give, Drive My Car, and You've Got To Hide Your Love Away. *Melissa Benoist appears in the credits of this song in the album, although she only sings in the episode version. Gallery tumblr_mf10k1y1FC1qa93lwo3_500.gif tumblr_mf10k1y1FC1qa93lwo2_250.gif tumblr_mf10k1y1FC1qa93lwo1_250.gif tumblr_mf04o7GzFO1rl8q5to4_250.gif tumblr_mf04o7GzFO1rl8q5to3_250.gif tumblr_mf04o7GzFO1rl8q5to2_250.gif tumblr_mf04o7GzFO1rl8q5to1_250.gif tumblr_mf1w3442YQ1reijbvo9_250.gif tumblr_mf1ln9kwoF1qfmrueo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mf0usjzXjO1qdlpeio10_r1_250.gif tumblr_mf2zj31IR71qknzflo3_250.gif tumblr_mf2zj31IR71qknzflo2_250.gif tumblr_mf0df7Ux0p1qddn2jo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mf0df7Ux0p1qddn2jo5_250.gif tumblr_mf0df7Ux0p1qddn2jo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mf0df7Ux0p1qddn2jo2_250.gif tumblr_mf0h2g6BQG1qa93lwo2_250.gif tumblr_mf0h2g6BQG1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_mf0a0x2nS31qfo9f3o4_250.gif tumblr_mf0a0x2nS31qfo9f3o2_250.gif tumblr_mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o8_250.gif tumblr_mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o7_250.gif tumblr_mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o6_250.gif tumblr_mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o5_250.gif tumblr_mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o4_250.gif tumblr_mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o3_250.gif tumblr_mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o2_250.gif tumblr_mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o1_250.gif tumblr_mf0dqfFhMU1qb2xtpo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o6_250.gif tumblr_mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o5_250.gif tumblr_mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o4_250.gif tumblr_mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o3_250.gif tumblr_mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o2_250.gif tumblr_mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Glee: The Music - The Christmas Album, Vol. 3 Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose